<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories Surrounding a Hole in the Wall by Snelly_ESQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112436">Stories Surrounding a Hole in the Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snelly_ESQ/pseuds/Snelly_ESQ'>Snelly_ESQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hilda (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snelly_ESQ/pseuds/Snelly_ESQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a short visit in the beginning of Winter Break in Trolberg, Hilda and Johanna discover a large hole in Hilda's bedroom wall. What put it there, anyway? <br/>A short, loosely packed, comedic romp through Trolberg, featuring romance, drama, and a dog. All in a day's work for an adventurer, eh?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda), alfur &amp; Adaline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I've Heard of a Hole in the Wall Apartment, but THIS is Ridiculous!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    “Well,” Johanna sighed, “I’ll call the landlord or...a drywaller, or someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why can’t we put up drywall?” Hilda asked. “Didn’t you help build the cabin?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I mean, I helped rebuild it once or twice, but that’s roofing. That’s a tad different. Besides, with something that odd I’d rather call someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The pair of them stared at a hole, which was about Hilda’s height and maybe a yard and some change wide. It must’ve come from something, but Hilda had no idea what, and Johanna believed her. After all, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hilda </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going to make a hole in the wall, it wouldn’t be in </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>bedroom. That, and the two had been seeing Hilda’s great uncle Toscha out east and had returned </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>the hole anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hi, Rolf…” Johanna spoke on the phone. “No, I was looking for your sister. Is she still in town? Splendid. I just haven’t got her new number, it’s a Nandos now. Hah, alright…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hilda listened in while her mother was on the phone, but looked at the hole in the wall. What could it possibly be? It seemed to lead to the inside of the building, just a few beams and things. Thin walls, huh? Well, either way, she needed to figure out what that hole was. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alfur, what do you know about burrowing creatures?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I haven’t got the slightest clue what made </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>sort of hole, if that’s what you’re leading into!” Alfur replied. “Of course, an elf crew that was willing could, but I don’t quite know why that would have gone on.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Could it be Fraggles?” Hilda asked, “Y’know, down in Fraggle rock?” Hilda clapped her hands twice, but Alfur just sort of...looked on. Hilda blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I should’ve figured you wouldn’t get that one.” Hilda poked her head in the hole, but at that moment, Johanna came in. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hilda! Get your head out of there, we’ve got no idea whether or not more will fall!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But mom, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hilda, I’m trying to be a tad less stern with your explorations, but the inside of a building that might be difficult to get you out of isn’t a place for you to go into!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...when you put it that way…” Hilda backed away. She figured you could get a rescue team or something most places she went, in the worst, </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst </span>
  </em>
  <span>case scenario, but maybe that would be difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hilda, I’m sorry, but I want you to try sleeping on the couch at least until we have an assessment of whether or not the room is safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright, mum.” Hilda said. “When’s someone looking?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tomorrow, actually.” Johanna read through a few more documents at her desk. “Rolf’s sister is a builder, she’s coming tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is Rolf the mystery person you’ve been dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“W-what? No, I told you I’m keeping it a secret.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is it Rolf’s sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s someone you see all of the time, and I just want to make it less awkward if we decide to break up or something.” Johanna said. “...you seem awfully concerned about my lovelife, Hilda, you never seemed interested in it before.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not much else other than a hole in the wall going on.” Hilda said. She grabbed her things. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m going to hang out with Frida, she needs me for some sort of witch thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Have fun, Hilda.” Johanna waved a bit as she rushed out the door. Johanna sighed, and read through a few things. Then, a knock on the door. Johanna sipped some water, and went over to see it. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>Erik Ahlberg? Hilda couldn’t have gotten into trouble </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...Hello.” Johanna crossed her arms. “I see you’ve brought….chocolates?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes!” Erik smirked. “In fact, I was going to ask if I could, perhaps, take you into town this fine evening? Maybe get some dinner some place?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve got a lot to do here.” Johanna said. “Raising a kid, some more commissions, things of that nature. Besides, I’m spoken for.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, a shame...by who, may I ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“W-well, eh-” Johanna had promised to keep it a secret from Hilda, so she figured she ought to keep it from him as well. “Funny you should ask, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, how you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>go on, Johanna! It’s perfectly fine to be single! Although, if you don’t mind, I was planning on...relieving you of that title…” He leaned in, as if for a kiss, and leaned so far that he fell inside of the house,  smashing the box of chocolates and losing both his hat and hairpiece. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Heavens, are you alright!?” Johanna helped him up, and half heartedly tried to put his hairpiece back on him, before he stood back up. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ah, I’m fine. Must’ve, eh….tripped! Yes. Over that, uh…” He looked for something to trip over, which most people only do </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’ve tripped. “That envelope!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh! Been waiting on this.” It was a manilla folder, a rather full one, as well. It was from the notary down the road, as well as another from someone on the other side of Trolberg. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s somewhat personal, Mister Ahlberg.” She placed it on the dresser. “Now I’d appreciate it if you left, I’m a very busy woman. “</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’d assume you are! Well, if you ever need someone to, eh...help you lift some of the responsibilities of adulthood off of your shoulders, you know who to call.” Erik winked and clicked his tongue twice, before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Johanna heaved out a large sigh before opening the folder. Yep, this was it, will documents, notarized, sent from a number of people. Johanna sighed and read through things. “Just what I needed now.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Johanna’s mother’s sister had passed. She never had any children, and her mother was a little busy being dead already, and her father...well, he’d sort of fallen off the face of the earth. So Johanna was pretty much the only family this woman had left. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>While she was getting all of this stuff prepared for David’s mother, an estate planner, she walked over to the door after hearing a knock. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gerda? From the safety patrol?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Gerda, if you’re here to play wingman for Erik, I’d suggest you-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wingman for Erik? What? Never! Not in my life!...but I mean suppose if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>datable-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Johanna closed the door and sat back at her desk, looking down the hallway. She scanned a few things, and emailed them, rubbing her eyes. She was done with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>project for a few days at least. She headed into Hilda’s room, to get a better look at the hole. She furrowed a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Heh...looks like something out of Fraggle Rock.” She said softly to herself, clapping her hands twice. “...goodness, I should probably get to making…” She sighed. “Oh, nevermind.” She’d dial the pizza place, no doubt. It’d been a long day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tontu's Toils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Well, Tontu was ready for the family to return from their trip out east to see Great Uncle Toscha! And low and behold, they had! He’d done a lot of things, make cookies, clean the parts of the house that weren’t people’s rooms (he wasn’t allowed in rooms when the folks weren’t around, simple modesty of course) and had even turned on the TV and turned it to that odd quiz show they always watched around this time. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And then they saw the hole in the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tontu inspected it, looking all over, even looking at it from Nisse Space, and he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. He decided he’d go into Nisse space, and ask anyone he saw if they knew anything about anything that could make a hole like that. At first, the responses all seemed hopeless. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve got a friend who </span>
  <em>
    <span>lives </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a hole like that. But I dunno how he made it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Can’t remember doing anything like that recently.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Who’re you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It seemed hopeless for now, so he just decided he’d look around later. Maybe that bald one knew something about this...maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He got back into the home. “No one I found has any idea what it could have been, Johanna.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh.” Johanna looked over at Tontu, rubbing her eyes. “Thank you for looking, but there’s no real signs that someone’s stolen something, and I didn’t find anything out of the ordinary other than the hole. So I figure we’ll just have it checked and filled in tomorrow if it’s possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If you say so.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I might order out tonight for dinner.” Johanna said, sipping a bit of water, and looking out the window at the setting sun, leaving trails of orange and pink in the sky as it lit up the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nonsense, I’ll cook dinner!” Tontu confidently put his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tontu, the reason I trust you with cookies is because it doesn’t require a whole lot of hot things. It’s just the oven, and you can climb into cupboards through Nisse space. Dinner’s a tad more intensive.” She said. “I mean, I have that salmon thawing, but you also need to work with a pan, and then you’ve got to worry about-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>By the time she’d realized he was in the kitchen and turning knobs on the stove, it seemed too late. “How should I put it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“T-Tontu! That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the pan we use for that!” She removed a cast iron skillet from his grasp. “Good heavens, that thing is as heavy as you are!” She turned off the knobs on the stove, and sighed. “Tontu, i know you’re just trying to help, but you don’t have to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> around here.” She said. “Sometimes you can just...take a break.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If you say so.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tontu did not agree with this sentiment. He was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nisse, </span>
  </em>
  <span>after all, and he figured he should be able to help them out in a pinch if they need him! Whether or not he can figure out what made a giant hole in Hilda’s wall is one thing, but being able to cook a simple meal! Why, he should be able to do that in his Sleep! He wouldn’t stop until-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And could I also just get a 2 liter of cola with that? Thank you. No problem. Yes, the address is-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Well, that task was ruined, so he may as well think up another one. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>“...there! All done!” Frida sighed and smiled, packing up her books. “Thanks for the help there, Hilda.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sure thing. Say...d’you know any magic that could put a hole in the wall?” Hilda asked, as they walked from the Library back to their respective homes. It was a blustery, chilly day, as blustery and chilly as it usually got in Trolberg this time of year. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A hole in the wall?” Frida furrowed her brow. “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>going to do that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if that’s what you’re asking.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, no! Not at all. I just...y’see, there’s a hole in my wall at home.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A hole?” Frida asked. “How big?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“About my size, but fairly wide.” Hilda said. “It’s so weird. Wasn’t there when I left, and my Nisse couldn’t’ve done all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m trying to get to the bottom of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hmm...any other signs of anything?” Frida asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Now that you mention it, my bed was a bit off center.” Hilda replied. “Could be anything at this point.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know some magic that could, but I dunno about it being that big. Was anything stolen?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not that we noticed. Besides, if they were trying to steal, they probably wouldn’t be snooping around my bedroom if the TV’s still in the living room.” They saw Erik Ahlberg walking down the street. Hilda giggled. “He thinks he’s got a chance with my mum.” Hilda whispered to Frida. “He’s got no clue she’s dating someone!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Isn’t the identity of that person a secret though?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And what of it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What if…” Frida paused, not even able to say the words with a straight face. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Frida!” Hilda crossed her arms. “My mum would </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And anyway I’ve got bigger things to worry about. Like the hole in my wall? And what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Put </span>
  </em>
  <span>it there?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They got to the point in the path where they’d have to part ways. “It’s odd, but if nothing was taken and you didn’t find anything suspicious, I’d say some sort of creature got in. They seem to like you well enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I suppose they do. See you tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“See you then!” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>Hilda got back in, and looked around the house. “I’m back! Any news about the hole in the wall?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello, sweetie! No, unfortunately.” Johanna said. “I did order pizza though.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is it from that Bonifazzio’s place?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It is, I figured I’d start without you.” She winked. “It’s not bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s Tontu doing over at your desk?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tontu jumped, and tried to disappear into Nisse space. It looked like he wasn’t supposed to be there, and Johanna figured out why. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“....oh, no!” Johanna sighed. “He’s tried to organize these will documents!” Johanna pinched the bridge of her nose, and shook her head. “Ugh, there’s so much here...is there a page missing?” Johanna gasped. “He’s got the signature page!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tontu jumped from the wall, and Hilda rushed for him. “Hey! Get back here!” Hilda managed to catch him by the tail. He wriggled around and tossed the document away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! I’ll leave! I’m sorry I was just trying to be helpful!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Helpful!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hilda crossed her arms. “Tontu, you’re the most helpful person on the planet!” Hilda said. “Anyone would be lucky to have you! What’re you talking about with all of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I let a hole get punched in the wall and I couldn’t even make food!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tontu,” Hilda gasped, “You kept the place clean, you did laundry, and you even baked us cookies.” She shook her head. “Why would you think you aren’t helpful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johanna seemed so busy right after getting back, with phone calls, and visitors...I just didn’t wanna be sitting around.” Tontu said. “I didn’t wanna be a bad house spirit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tontu, c’mere.” Johanna hugged him tight. “You don’t need to do everything all the time. I’d say you were a good house spirit even if you never lifted a finger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really would?” Tontu asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really would. You’re a good person because of the kindness you give, not because of the things you do.” Johanna smiled. “Now, let’s have you eat something.” She said. “The slices at this place are huge, so try not to have too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tontu was smiling under his facial...well, his head hair. “I’ll do my best not to.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Whisperer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>    Skelantonio’s boney fingers ran their way through Grismelda’s soft, black hair. His chin bone rested atop her head, as he moved his hands to her waist, to clutch her in his grasp like a precious pearl found on the shoreline. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Skelantonio…” Grismelda sighed the words, letting them fall from her mouth like wine from a glass, “I’ve never met someone so bold, so caring...I know it can never be, but-” Her voice faltered, “M-may I kiss you? Once?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Skelantonio looked at her, and pressed his exposed teeth to her lips. They were soft, and warm, much like his had been when he was alive...curse death! Had he not been killed centuries ago, his love for Grismelda would be just as fiery, but would not turn heads, or make onlookers ask questions. He revelled in the kiss, as soft moans escaped from Grismelda, and-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Eugh.” Kaisa reshelved the book. “Maybe I should put it on a higher shelf, I don’t know if youngsters need to be reading what comes next.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kaisa sighed and turned around, to see-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello, </span>
  <em>
    <span>witch.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ahh. Mister Ahlberg. Come here to return that book about trolls that you put on your shelf for that video conference?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I read the book, too, you know! Well...skimmed it at breakfast.” he paused. “...okay so I only read the parts on the dust jacket but that counts!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ugh, just put it in the return bin.” Kaisa said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I already have! I’m looking for novels to help me romance someone.” He winked. “Unfortunately for you, it’s not you who I’m after.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kaisa sighed. “Oh, woe is me.” She rolled her eyes as she spoke, and looked around. “Well you’re in the romance section, so I suppose you could find something useful.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Anything about resistant single mothers?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s…” Kaisa held back a laugh. “That’s very specific, Mister Ahlberg. Any chance I might find out who you’re trying to woo?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, just…” He looked wistfully out the window, as if he was being dramatically framed in a film. “Johanna, a beautiful creature if I ever saw one, truly a-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, Hilda’s mother?” She asked. “She’s taken. But there's plenty of people out there. Maybe you’ll find someone who doesn’t mind being called a creature, but...I wouldn’t know them.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>says </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’s taken, but when you ask her by who, she never says!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hmm. Maybe she wants to keep it a secret?” Kaisa said, casually checking her nails. “In fact, I know exactly who it is. She and I are good friends, we keep in touch on that sort of thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Bah! She’d never be friends with, a...y’know.” he leaned in. “A witch?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re expecting me to give you romantic advice, for a woman who is already taken, while you, in no uncertain terms, do nothing but stand there and repeat part of my job title menacingly as if it’s a slur.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Erik nodded. “Of course! I hope she’s not caught in the web of a witch’s romantic wiles! Poor dear Johanna...so innocent, being caught in the grasp of a witch! The heart shutters to think of it!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Be quiet. This is a library after all. And who says she’s with a witch, anyhow?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, no one, but it would be dramatic in my memoirs, don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t you have a deputy to annoy with this?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tried it, didn’t work.” Erik grabbed the Skeleton whisperer, and flipped to a random page. “What’s this?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Skelantonio’s grip on Grismelda’s hand loosened as Rodolf entered the room. “Such an evil doer as yourself, Skelantonio, must be vanquished!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A surprised gasp came from Grismelda, as she hurriedly fought a nightgown on and rushed for Rodolf-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
  <span>“Why, this is marvelous! Saving a fair young maiden from a supernatural grasp!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Actually, she ends up with Skelantonio if you just read the rest of it.” Kaisa said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What? How tragic!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not tragic at all, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants to-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Kaisa, you have convinced me that my darling Johanna is in peril of being wooed by the supernatural, yet alluring feminine wiles of a witch! Which I shall </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not </span>
  </em>
  <span>stand for!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...” Should she tell him that Johanna asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>on a date first? Or should she just let him stew it over? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...I have better things to do.” Kaisa walked off. “Don’t reshelf anything, just take it to the bin.” Kaisa walked back to the front desk, and saw Hilda and Frida walking past the library. She wondered if Hilda knew. She wouldn’t mind if she did, she could trust Hilda to keep a secret. She saw them walk in. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello, Kaisa!” Frida said, quietly. “We just need to get to this, Tilde said she needed it.” She handed her a piece of paper. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hmm...yes, that will be in the special collections. Follow me.” Kaisa got up, and walked to one of the secret doors around the library. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
  <span>“Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hmm?” David’s dad looked down at his son. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is the voyage going to be very long?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, not too bad. I reckon I’ll be back by the end of the week. Just diving to get some images and such.” David’s father was a commercial diver, and there was a recent shipwreck in relatively shallow water that needed to be inspected. He’d be out to sea for a while just to get to it, as it rested on a high shoal. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright.” David hugged him and smiled. “Be safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I will, son.” David’s father kissed his forehead and walked onto the boat. David didn’t have much to do at home, now that school was out. It was pretty much sitting around, watching old reruns of QI and Monty Python, and waiting for his mother to come back from the office. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Excuse me!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Huh?” David looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you the David from Alfur Aldric’s elf reports!?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ehh...I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” David looked around, and saw something on the ground. It was a little elf, with dark skin, long black hair, and a massive smile. “I’ve read about you! You’re so brave!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m quite fearful in reality.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Doing all those adventures is fearful?” The little elf crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, I suppose not. But still. I’m afraid of a lot of things.” He put his hand down. “Are you trying to get somewhere?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Actually, yes! I’m meeting someone here by the wall! None other than Alfur Aldric!” She seemed giddy with excitement. “I’m Adaline. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh. Of course.” David said, smiling. “Where on the wall exactly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “In the Gorrill Gardens, at a charming little place in the lost colony of elves! He’s reported to me personally that it’s one of the finest Elven establishments for a-...casual meeting of acquaintances!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What, like a date?” David started walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well, n-not exactly a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date, </span>
  </em>
  <span>although I wouldn’t mind that,” Adaline sounded nervous.”W-we’re just meeting to compare footnotes! Over coffee and other elven pastries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That sounds like a date to me, but if you insist.” David kept walking, and looked around. “Been seeing that Nisse all over the place.” He pointed to a bald one. Adaline spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Perhaps it’s been bad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No, I think I’ve seen that one before...looks more like it’s looking for something.”   </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>David kept walking, but he kept noticing that Nisse over and over again. Until it eventually came up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey! You’re the blue haired girl’s friend, right?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Have You Seen my Dog?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    “He’s maybe 3 feet long, oh please, he’s just a puppy!” The nisse said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So Jelly Bean had puppies?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes! Good ones, too, but the one that’s missing, Candy Corn, is so rambunctious! He could be anywhere!” The Nisse looked distressed, and seemed desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I...I’m really sorry, I’m in a hurry-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I understand….maybe I could come with you and you could help me after that?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“W-well…” David didn’t want to help, this was more Hilda’s speed, but...Hilda and Frida seemed so busy with that magic thing! And Adaline still had to get to her date, and an argument would just slow him down, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>how elves were about punctuality, and-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright I’ll do it.” David struggled the words out of his mouth and kept walking, now with a Nisse and an Elf. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So do Nisse have a history of raising Barghests?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not necessarily. But I raised this one up pretty well and I’ve been raising the pups as well.” The Nisse sighed. “The poor fella. He’s probably off in trouble somewhere, or those nuts at the safety patrol might be keeping him locked up!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Interesting…” Adaline wrote everything down. “So this one that’s missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Candy Corn? Oh, he’s the most active of the bunch! He’s all over the place!” The nisse said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s no wonder he’s missing then, even though it’s still quite unfortunate.” Adaline said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Indeed. Y’know, they say Barghests don’t have any issue with humans, but they’re so timid, and little old Candy Corn is so panicky! What if he tries to bite one?” The Nisse panicked. “H-he’ll surely be put down!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“There, there,” Adaline spoke, as David kept walking, “I’m sure he’s somewhere nice and safe!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They got to the Bragga village, and David set her down. “There you are, Adaline. I’m sure you’ve got a ride home?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Indeed! Alfur’s managed to secure a pigeon ride! It’ll be so exciting!” She scuttled away, and waved. “Thank you David!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>David waved a bit. “Hope they do well.” He looked down at the Nisse. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So. Your dog.” David thought for a moment. “Can he travel through Nisse space?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not...necessarily. He sort of can, sort of can’t, I think he must’ve accidentally eaten an access medallion.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, just a little trinket to help us bring in things that are big. Like Barghests.” David thought of something else, Nisse space would be too hard to get through...</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Does he have any favorite things?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Food wise? Well, candy corn is a starter, but of course he’s not exactly a picky eater. I suppose he likes sugar cookies.” The Nisse said. “Real soft ones.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My friend likes sugar cookies. Sometimes, not often. Maybe we could start there?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>“I just don’t know what could’ve done that?” Johanna looked at the wall. Rolf’s sister headed over to give things a look at the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Beats me. But whatever it is, didn’t fall through.” She said, standing up. “Nothing’s down there, and if it was a creature, it might’ve been hurt or worse by now.” She smiled. “Building looks all okay though. Looks like superficial damage, so that’s a relief.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, thank heavens.” Johanna sighed gently and looked the damage over. “I’m glad there’s not gonna be any issues there.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I am, too. We’d need to talk with more people than just me.” The woman combed the room. “I don’t see any cameras or anything suspicious. So that’s also a relief...I can come by to get things done tomorrow, shouldn’t take too long.” The woman shook Johanna’s hand. “How’s 2 o’clock?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“2 works for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Splendid. I’ll get going.” The woman headed for the door, and opened it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...Johanna? I thought your Nisse was here? And do you have a son?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Johanna looked curious, before reaching the door. “Oh, no, that’s David. He’s Hilda’s friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ahh.” The woman walked around them, and David looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello, Misses Hilda’s mum.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Our last name’s L-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“HAVE YOU SEEN MY DOG!?” The Nisse rolled on the floor, having some sort of a conniption. “He’s 3 feet long, with all black fur, and he’s got this adorable pink nose! Oh, PLEASE help m-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tontu?” Tontu looked at the new Nisse. “Are you looking for Jellybean again?” He asked. “You need to get a leash for that dog!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tontu!” The Nisse seemed relieved. “Have you seen Candy Corn running around anywhere?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, now that you mention it, I might have seen him in Nisse space a few nights ago. But not for long. If it helps I didn’t know he was lost.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, splendid!” The Nisse hugged Tontu as tight as one could. Johanna furrowed a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How big’s this dog?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“About 3 feet long?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So if he, say, hit some drywall sideways from jumping out of Nisse space, would it knock down the drywall before he got into Nisse space again?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, I’m certain it would!” The nissa gasped. “DID HE PUT A HOLE IN THE WALL!?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m afraid so. But don’t worry, it’s getting fixed, it’s no real damage, and we can afford it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh thank goodness!” The Nisse sighed. “Could I see the hole?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I dunno, it’s someone’s bedroom, and she’s not here…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh please kind lady I NEED that dog! He’s probably lost, cold, hungry, and fighting for his life!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nisse, I’m sorry, but he’s certainly not here. If he’s that small, they might mistake him for a real dog...I’ll call the pound.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you, ma’am!” The Nisse hugged Johanna’s leg, and Johanna patted the Nisse’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“There, there,” Johanna smiled, “You’re alright, and so’s that dog.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>“Nothing like that?” Johanna asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nothing, I’m afraid. I might check Helping paw West, though, they might’ve seen him.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you. What if they haven’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, the animal control office might mistake him for a dangerous one, but they take most dogs to us if they can’t get information. After them, maybe...safety patrol?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Johanna nodded. “Thank you. We’ll check with the other one.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Johanna drove to the pound on the other side of the city. She spoke with the clerk, letting Tontu, the other Nisse, and David wait behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello, ma’am, how can we help you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hi. I’m looking for a black dog, rather long, looks a bit like a lab but with a pink tail and more...wolfish ears?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oddly specific request, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh! No, not to adopt. This one is missing.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...you said missing?” The clerk got on the phone. “...yes, that black dog. It was missing. Owner’s here now. Yes, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I understand. They can exchange it but they didn’t-yes-Robert, look, if the safety patrol wants a dog there are dozens here to choose from who would love to be it-Robert they’re looking for work dogs! Sniffers, guard dogs, things like that. They won’t mind returning one for a dog who’s better at the job. I’ll call them.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The man spent some more time on the phone, and sighed heavily when he was finished. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The dog should be at the Safety Patrol headquarters on Barnstaple Street.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you very much.” Johanna put a few coins in the tip jar, and drove David back home. He also got to her real house. She knew Hilda coming back home to a missing package of sugar cookies, a tired and stressed mother, and a hole in her wall must not have been nice. She opened the door, and saw Hilda sitting on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hilda! Do you want to run an errand with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is it a boring errand?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’re getting a Barghest back from Safety Patrol, which means we get to make Erik Ahlberg mad.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...I’m in!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All is Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    “Hello, Gerda.” Erik got to the office, seeming defeated. “How’s the dog for the photo shoot?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, he’s fine.” Gerda said, patting the dog, and feeding it treats. “The poor thing...they had to scrape drywall off of its fur for some reason.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not exactly the harrowing beast we thought we could pass him off as, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, they’re only taking photos. You can do a lot with a photo, y’know.” She said. She heard the phone ring, and picked it up. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello? Yes. Alright. Oh, how strange! Ah well. Yes, I will return tomorrow morning. Yes. Goodbye.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What was that?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It was the shelter. Apparently, this dog has owners, and they want him back.” Gerda said. “I’ll go out and get another, more menacing dog for tomorrow.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, but he’s perfect! He’s a Barghest!” Erik sighed. “If they really want a barghest they should be more responsible!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, please.” Gerda smiled, “We’ll just do the photos tomorrow.” She said. “Wait...why do you want photos with a dog, anyhow?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, because we caught that one wolf, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But...it was a baby. It just needed a leg splint.” Gerda said. “We hardly fought for it, it couldn’t even get away!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well...I-I just think we could make it a bit more exciting! Having to wrestle the runt of a litter from the jaws of its negligent, savage mother!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But if it’s a runt, a mother wouldn’t care if it got taken, would it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...you know, Gerda, you’re really starting to rain on my parade! Another person can be deputy, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“O-of course.” Gerda said. “I won’t mention it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I want that dog for it...he looks so wolf like!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He does look a bit wolfish, doesn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ll have to turn the family away until the photographer gets here.” Erik said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But, it’s their </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erik! We couldn’t just keep them from having it!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A knock came on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh! Are you the one who owns the dog?” Gerda said, opening the door for Hilda and Johanna. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We aren’t, no, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fair Johanna!” Erik Ahlberg puffed out his chest, and straightened his hat, smiling. “What brings you here. Could it be a request for a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Uh...no.” Johanna said. “Our friend owns the dog you all have.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh! Who’s this friend?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A Nisse.” Hilda said. Hilda showed the Nisse the inside of the room, and the Nisse was promptly rushed by Candy Corn. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“CANDY CORN! Oh, you had me worried sick! I’m so happy to see you! Who’s a good boy? You are! Ooooooh, yes you are!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Awww, his name is candy corn?” Gerda asked. “I’ll miss you, Candy Corn, but it’s best you go with the Nisse.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Erik crossed his arms. “We need the dog.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You can get another one from the shelter, can’t you? Or better yet, if you need work dogs, there are companies who train them and put them up for adoption and such…” Johanna seemed firm in her stance. “The dog is coming with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nisse….Nisse can’t own dogs.” Erik said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What!?” Hilda gasped. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>preposterous! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nisse aren’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>people, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what’re they gonna hurt with a dog!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, this one clearly got loose!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So I’ll buy a leash for it!” The Nisse said. “Not a hard thing to find, a leash for a Barghest.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A-HA! So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>IS </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Barghest!” Erik said. “Barghests are illegal to own within the city limits, as per regula-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I live in the mountains!” The nisse said. “It’s not as if I walk him in the park! He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>dog, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>want him back!” Candy Corn whimpered a bit at the yelling, and the Nisse got on his back, and comforted him, straddling him like a horse. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How do you even charge a Nisse with a crime?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“...I can charge </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a crime!” Erik pointed at Johanna. “You don’t own this dog at all!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And helping someone find their dog is a crime, I take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fraud is.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Erik said. “There’s two ways this goes.” Erik said. “Either we keep the dog, or you promise me a dinner.” Erik said. “....preferably at 7 o’clock tomorrow evening.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Johanna scoffed. “You’re going to try and get me to date you by threatening me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>jail time? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That seems-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Illegal.” Gerda said. “It’s coercion via blackmail, which-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Gerda-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Which is a capital offense-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gerda you’re not helping-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The minimum sentence for which is 5 yea-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“GERDA SHUT UP!” Erik shouted, taking the law book from her hand and slamming it down on the table. Gerda crossed her arms. “I’m upholding the law!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Y-You...you’re FIRED! FIRED is what you are!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“ERIK!” Johanna shouted. “Give me the dog.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...fine.” Erik said. “I’ll give you the dog.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Johanna ushered the Nisse outside, and let it run off on Candy Corn. Gerda stepped outside, and looked at Johanna. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Eh….thanks for helping back there.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course.” Johanna said. “You’d do it for me.” Johanna hugged Gerda, and smiled. “You know, there’s other jobs out there that need people like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You think so?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know so.” Johanna squeezed Gerda and looked at her. “My lover works at the library, she might be able to help you look for new work.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>Johanna got home, and stretched, getting fast food bags in. “Terribly sorry to make you eat out twice in a row. I know we just got back from Uncle Toscha’s place, you were probably hoping to spend the rest of your break less busy.” She said, as snow began to fall outside the window. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, it’s not a bad thing. Besides, still 2 weeks left. It’s not the end of the world, a few days doing stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m glad you understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So Jellybean’s puppy put the hole in the wall, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Appears so. No structural damage, so Rolf’s sister is going to come over tomorrow and patch up the hole.” There was a pecking at the window. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll get it.” Hilda said. She opened the window, and let in a pigeon, which promptly left Alfur. He smiled. “Ahhh, today was wonderful, Hilda!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Adaline and I kissed before she got back on the ship! It was so romantic.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sure it was.” Johanna chimed in, smiling. “Glad to hear things went well.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How was your day, Hilda? Johanna?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It was...interesting. But it was fine.” Hilda said. “When are you going to see her again?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, not sure. I might have to go up to the North to see her.” Alfur had on a giddy grin, as Hilda helped him back to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Seems he’s getting along in his love life.” Johanna said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Just him?” Hilda smirked and crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I heard you speaking to Gerda.” Hilda said. “What’s all this about you dating the librarian?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...t-there’s plenty of librarians, Hilda.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is it Kaisa?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...oh, yes, it is.” Johanna sighed and ruffled Hilda’s hair. “You got me. We’ve been together for a while now.” Johanna said. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to be sure with her before I told you. But...we’re going along really well. She may move in at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Really!?” Hilda seemed excited. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...perhaps.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>